


Mother, May We Go Now?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Promotional picture, Rhyming Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda wants Spock to smile for the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, May We Go Now?

My pretty boys side by side.

You make me smile, with such pride.

The love you share makes me sing with joy.

Now, give us a kiss don't be coy.

Your mother doesn't want to annoy.

You just look so adorable.

I am going to squee, it's probable.

Sarek will come around, don't you worry.

He didn't mean what he said, he's very sorry.

Now, smile for the camera.

1,2,3...abracadabra.

Mother, the word is cheese.

May we go now, please?


End file.
